Jealousy
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Jeff Hardy has become heartless after being betrayed by Beth. What happens when he meets Harley Chapman and gets a visit from the green eyed monster called Jealousy. One Shot request for WweDivaTayTay45. Hope you like it.


Jealousy

A/N: This is a one shot request for WweDivaTayTay45. Hope you like it.

Harley Chapman woke up and looked around the lonely hotel room. She hadn't expected him to be here. She didn't even really know how this whole thing had gotten started. She pulled a t shirt on her 5'7" frame and padded over to the bathroom. She'd been working for TNA for a little over two years and had just recently gotten his attention. She knew the rumors. That he would only use her for what he wanted and leave her. But this wasn't the first time that she'd woken up smelling like sex and his cologne. They'd had this long standing affair for months now and she couldn't for the live of her figure out why. But she wasn't like the knockouts who had all warned her not to get involved. He will only break your heart. But his green eyes could enchant you. And his smile could burn its way into your heart. The man was gorgeous. And he knew it. She sighed to herself and turned on the water to the shower and let the warm water run over her curvy and athletic frame. She'd go back to her work backstage and act like nothing happened. She wouldn't even take it personally when he walked right past her without even looking. This was her twisted relationship with Jeff Hardy and she knew that as long as she allowed it, the twisted cycle would continue.

Jeff unlocked the door to his hotel room and flopped down on his bed. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. He'd spent another wonderful night with her. But he made sure he was up and gone before she woke up. She was a sweet, shy girl, with a great sense of humor. She was a little younger than him, barely 25. But she was incredible. Yeah she was a little more sensitive than most girls and she was always falling down but she was so cute. He knew that every time he saw her backstage and didn't say anything to her, he hurt her. But he couldn't let himself get to close. Not again. Beth had ripped his heart out and stomped on it and he was going to make damn sure that didn't happen again.

He'd go for weeks without talking to her or even looking at her for that matter. Then one day, he'd let his urges take him over and he'd pull her into his locker room and lock the door. They'd make love there and then several more times back at the hotel. Then in the morning, he'd leave her asleep. The bathroom door opened and his brother Matt walked out, his hair still wet from a shower.

Matt looked at Jeff and shook his head. He remembered that feeling. The feeling of having your heart crushed and not wanting to give yourself over to love ever again. He'd been there and done that. But somehow, he'd fallen in love again and was going to get married in a few weeks. Jeff had been through a rough year. Beth had broken his heart and he found out that the daughter he was looking so forward to having wasn't his. He started with the random hookups as a substitute for the drugs and Matt had said a silent prayer of thanks for that. But his brother was different with this one than he had been with any of the knockouts. He actually felt bad for using this one. He'd seen her around backstage. More importantly, he'd seen the way his brother had looked at her.

"Long night?" he asked. His brother looked over at him and smiled a little before sitting up on the side of the bed. "With Harley again?" Jeff kind of half nodded and sighed."You know you can't keep doing this right?"

"Doing what?" Jeff asked already knowing the answer.

"Stringing her along. Paying her attention when you want sex and then throwing her away like an old dishrag when you're done. Quit running from your feelings Jeff. I did that with Molly and I'm happy now. I never thought I would ever get over Amy but time does heal all wounds."

"Don't give me all that new age bullshit. You were doing the same damn thing before you met Molly. Harley is a big girl and she knows what I want when I pull her in my locker room. So please spare me that holier than thou speech and just drop it ok?"

"Alright. But you take some advice from your big brother. I didn't even know what I wanted until I saw Molly flirting with another guy. If you don't own up to your feelings and tell her how you feel soon, you're going to lose her. Then you'll be miserable and alone." Matt said as he slid his shoes on and walked out of the room.

A week later, Jeff was walking down the hallway pumping himself up for his match against Matt Morgan. He'd tried not to think about what Matt had said but it just kept playing over in his head. He shook his head trying to wipe Harley from his memory when he heard a laugh from around the corner. Not just any laugh, Harley's laugh. He peaked his head and saw her standing there with none other than his opponent for the night. They were laughing at something she'd said and standing a little closer than he would have liked. He felt something bubble up inside of him and hit the wall with his hand. He'd take this up with her later.

Harley stood there watching the monitor and winced as Jeff hit the finisher and won the match. His music started and she looked over at Matt as he limped backstage. Jeff came through the curtain a few seconds later and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her into his locker room. He ordered everyone out and locked the door behind them. He turned around with her wrist still in his grasp and pushed her against the wall. Her back hit it a little harder than she'd expected and she winced in pain. He was inches away from her face and she could see the fire in his green eyes and they looked deeply into her blue green ones. She saw the longing that was usually there but it was only a dull after thought. There was something more and it had taken over him completely. He was jealous.

"What the fuck was that earlier with you and Morgan?" he barked causing her to jump a little.

"What are you talking about Jeff? We were just talking. I am still free to talk to whoever I want to. It's not like we're dating." She said pulling away from him and walking across the locker room on wobbly legs. She fell onto the couch with a small thud but was determined to keep her composure.

He was pacing back and forth in front of her now and she was watching him intently, a mixture of amusement, fear and desire coursing through her. He stopped and looked at her for a moment before he threw his title belt against the lockers. He turned to look at her when she jumped a little.

"What if I don't want to see you flirting with anyone else?" She looked at him a little surprised. "I don't want to see that because it kills me a little more every time you do."

"What are you trying to say to me Jeff?"

"Maybe, I uh sorta kinda love you…..a little." He said stopping to look at her. She sat there for a minute not saying anything. He hadn't expected her silence. He'd expected her to come running into his arms and tell him she loved him too. Matt was wrong. He'd taken a chance and put his heart out there only to have it crushed again.

He hadn't had time to brace himself when she ran at him and wrapped her arms and legs around him crushing her lips into his. They toppled to the floor and she giggled. He smiled up at her and brushed some of her auburn hair out of her face. He stroked her cheek lightly and leaned up to kiss her.

"Maybe I uh sorta kinda love you a little too."

He'd had a girlfriend at one point but after their daughter was born, she'd left him.


End file.
